I'll Be Home
by barlowbabes
Summary: Elsa never gets a break over Christmas especially when working away from her family. What happens when her boss is kind and she bumps into a random stranger. Based on Meghan Trainor's I'll Be Home


I'll Be Home - Meghan Trainor (Jelsa)

**Elsa's POV**  
><em>'Santa called to make sure I'm prepared. He said "Winter love is spreading everywhere".'<em>  
>I was at my work place in Norway, I got transferred here for business two years ago, this is my third Christmas here, I've never been able to spend it with family as I work for a big company over Christmas. I work for Disney and we're working on a new film and its been in the going for 4-5 years now and it's going to be released in another 5 years. I haven't seen my sister in 3 years nearly, not even in the holidays as I'm assistant manager of the project and my manager is called North, we all call im Santa though, he never gives us a break.<p>

I'm working on a lot of documents that need to be filled out about "copyright" and all that. I fall back in my chair and yawn, it's a week until Christmas and everyone is shopping and being with their family, I'm in my office... alone. My office phone then rings and I pick it up.

"Disney Animation Assistant manager speaking how may I help you?" I say in a fake happy voice, to be honest, I'm dreading Christmas, I just want to be with my family, which is going to be impossible.

"Ah, Elsa, I just want to say, you're our most hard working person here." I hear my boss say, if this is a praise speach, I've heard it before. "How would you like to take three weeks off starting tomorrow?" I think I deafened my boss.

"I'd love that! Are you serious sir?" I ask so surprised that he is actually letting me take three weeks off to see my family!

"Yes, I'm serious. So you don't have to come in work tomorrow and for three weeks and then you can come back and work your butt off in the new year." I laughed at his joke, at least I hope it's a joke. "Well, this year, you know what they're saying, that there is more winter love, and it's spreading everywhere. So prepared, you never know what could happen." I smiled through the phone.

"Thank you so much sir. I seriously can not thank you enough." We then hung up and after I finished my shift at work I raced downstairs with the biggest smile on my face, seems though I work after working hours, the elevator doesn't work, so I take the stairs. I then reach the last staircase and then bump into someone... with a thud. We both land on the floor.

I begin to laugh as I normally laugh at this kind of thing. I look across from me and see the person I knocked down, he's gorgeous! His white tuffled hair, his lobsided grin, the way his big blue eyes compliment the whole of his face. I stand up and dust myself off as he gets up too.

"Why were you laughing?" He asked confused but was smiling.

"Because this is normally the type of thing I laugh at." I say picking my bag up.

"Well, you have a cute laugh." The man says, I don't think anyone's called me cute before. "Well they should, because you are." I then blush furiously as I realised I said it aloud. "So, where you off, to in a rush like this?" He asks changing the subject.

"I'm going home. As in England home." I say and his face lights up.

"No way, me too. But it's not my home, I just want a visit over Christmas with one of my mates. I have no family." He says as his face falls.

"I have a sister. That's it, I don't even know what's going on in her life because I haven't seen her in 2, nearly 3, years. And my parents passed away three years ago. And I'm alone in here in Norway." I say looking at him.

"Seriously, a girl like you is single? I mean, you are truly beautiful and breathtakingly beautiful, and you're single?" He says which makes me blush, I mean he is handsome and he's calling me beautiful. "Sorry if I seem scary with these compliments, I'm just a really honest and straight forward guy." He says smiling and his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I gathered that." I say giggling. "Elsa." I say, and he looks at me confused. I stick my hand out. "My names Elsa." I say again. He then smiles and shakes my hand.

"Frost, Jack Frost." He says, is he trying to impersonate Bond?

"Elsa Winters. Nice to meet you Jack Frost." I say smiling brightly at him. I then realise that we are looking in each other's eyes and we're still shaking hands. We pull our hands away. "I've got to go now, but maybe I'll see you around." I say before I go, but he grabs my wrist. I turn and look at him.

"Can I have your number?" He asks. I then smile and give him my number. When he takes it from my hand, he doesn't let go of my hand and he kisses my middle knuckle, once I again I blush. When I take my hand away I have a note in my hand.

'My phone number, have a very merry Christmas Elsa, you deserve one. From your acquaintance and hoping to be your friend ~ Jackson Overland Frost' I then smile. I look back up to say goodbye but he's not there. I sigh unhappily and then turn around and he scares the living lights out of me!

"Boo." He says. I then scream a little but he covers my mouth and starts uncontrollably laughing. I then grab his hand twist it from my mouth.

"Don't do that." I say and then begin to laugh myself. "Ugh, you annoy me Jack Frost and we've only known each other for like, 5 minutes. I seriously need to go now though. Bye." I say as I walk and I can still hear him laughing from outside.

I get in my car and then drive to my apartment, strangely, thinking about Jack. He certainly made a different impression unlike some guys I've met. I reach my apartment and then begin packing my stuff and grabbing my passport.

_'He said "Wrap the gifts with all your love and care"_  
><em>The wind blows the snow up in the sky <em>  
><em>But I won't let the wind delay my flight.'<em>

I bring my suitcase and jacket with me and a spare bag with all my presents for everyone. I then make my way to the tickets.

"Hi, can I have one ticket to Manchester." I say, the woman at the desk types on her computer and bites her lips.

"Sorry but all tickets are out. There are no more seats and there isn't another flight until... after Christmas as they're all booked up." I open my eyes wide and my jaw drops a little.

"Not until after Christmas?" I repeat. I then shake a little and then walk off. "No, no, no. This is not happening." I say angrily.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice says. I then look at the person, who happens to be Jack, great!

"I'm not in the mood right now Jack." I say coldly but it doesn't work, instead he sits next to me.

"No seriously, what's wrong?" He asks in a serious tone, I then turn to him and felt tears prick my eyes. "Nah, don't cry. I hate seeing people cry. If people cry then I cry and then I'll be a blubbering mess." He says. I then smile a little. "That's the smile I first saw when we met about two hours ago." He said. I then blushed a little.

"All the flights to Manchester are not available until after Christmas 'cause they're all booked up." I say looking down in glumness.

"I have a spare ticket. You can have it if you want it." He says, my head springs up and I look at him with a serious face.

"Really? How much do you want for it? I will pay anything." I say in a rush, I then see him chuckle a little.

"Consider it a Christmas present. It's free of charge." I then broke into the biggest grin ever and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

"Merry Christmas, Jack." I then remain in the hug with him as it feels right.

"We need to go, come on, I've got your bags." He says then he grabs them. He then puts them on the carousel. We get searched for "weapons" and that. Jack and I then made our way onto the plane and sat next to each other.

All the way to England, Jack and I were getting along very well, we actually learned a lot about each other, and most of them we have in common. For instance, Jack loves Enrique Iglesias and as it happens, so do I! But the best is either Shawn Mendes or Olly Murs, even Ed Sheeran, they're all amazing. But the best out of all singers has got to be Meghan Trainor. Jack has only ever heard 'All About That Bass' once and that's when he was at a leaving party for when he left his job in England to work for DreamWorks in Norway but he's been moved a lot and they said Norway was it.

The flight landed and Jack and I made our way to the carousel and then we carried on talking until we got to the exit.

"Well, I guess this is it. I've had fun for the past few hours. Thank you, Elsa." He said and I smiled at him. I then gave him a long hug.

"Bye Jack." I say and then we departed and I got in a taxi, hoping Anna kept the same place. The taxi finally came to a stop and I got out and felt English air across my face, it barely ever snows, unless it was the snow of 2010, that was bad. I then walk to Anna's house and I hesitate before I knock. I finally knock. The door opens and a man with dirty blonde hair and well built, I have no idea who he is.

"Elsa?" He asks, I then look at him confused.

"Do I know you?" I ask and then he realises something and then he sticks his hand out.

"No you don't, I'm Kristoff. I've just seen photos of you." He says I then nod, but I'm confused as heck.

"Kristoff, who's there?" I hear a girl say, I then recognise the voice.

"I think you better find out for yourself." He says, I then hear groaning.

"You know I don't like to move, even though I'm the most ener..." She stops in the middle of her sentence when she sees me. I then smile and wave shyly.

"Elsa?" She whispers, I then smile and then she brings me into a hug and then I hug her back. "Ugh, I've missed you so much." I then released the tears I didn't know I was holding.

"I've missed you too." I breathe. I then stay in the hug with Anna, I don't ever want to go back. We break from the hug and I see she's also got tears in her eyes.

"Elsa, this is Kristoff, my boyfriend." Boyfriend? I thought Anna was dating Hans or something like that.

"What happened to Hans?" I say and then her face hardened and Kristoff eased her a little.

"Hans is a lying dirty idiotic child I never want to see again. Let's just say he's in jail. He had a wife named Suzie and a child named John. He never liked me, though he tried to convince me to do _it_ with him. but I said no until it was right. But luckily my knight in shining armour came, or a cop in a police uniform came. He arrested Hans because he tried it on with me. He's now divorced and got no custordy of John." Anna smiles when she said the last part.

"I never liked him anyway." I say trying to lightening the mood. Anna then smiles and invites me in and we end up watching How I Met Your Mother.

"So... is there anyone special in your life now, Elsa." Anna asks, I blush at the thought of Jack, I mean, he brings out the real me, he makes me laugh, and he gave a spare ticket to me, he could have given to anyone, and he picked me. What a gentleman. "You blushed, there is totally a guy! Tell me everything!" She beems, I then laugh at her enthusiasm.

"We only met yesterday, but he's one of the nicest men I have ever met. I mean, he let me have his spare plane ticket to see you this weekend, he said consider it a Christmas present. We actually met a few hours before and he got my number and I got his." I smiled at the thought.

"You totally like him! The way you talk about him, you smiled and you only smile if you like someone! Elsa, this is big. You've never had a boyfriend before, wait, have you?" I then shook my head no. My phone then buzzed.

'Turns out my friend is busy Christmas so there is no way I'm spending Christmas with anyone. Hope you and your sister have a good time ~ Your life saver Jack' I then felt bad for him.

"Be right back." I said before I dialled him and walked away from him. "Hey Jack. I feel bad for what you've done for me. And seems though your friend is busy, you could use my hotel room to sleep there if you want, I could ask my sister if I could sleep here. Think of it as a Christmas present." I say. I don't hear anything on the other line for a few moments. "Jack, you there?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, are you sure?" I then laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need to check into the hotel and then give you the keys and stuff like that." I say.

"Um... Elsa, I was wondering, I know we've only just met and that, but would you like... wanna get some coffee later?" He asks nervously and I blush.

"Sure, can you pick me up at my sisters?" I ask, I gave him my sisters adress incase he ever needed to get to me or something while we're in England.

"Yeah, see you in an hour, bye." We both hong up, hour? Wow. I run downstairs to Anna.

"That was Jack on the phone and we're going to get some coffee, he's picking me up in an hour. Also, his friend is busy for Christmas and he needs somewhere to stay and I said he can stay in my hotel room, so I'm asking you, can I stay here for three weeks?" Anna smiled and agreed to take me on. I then sat back down.

"Elsa, I kind of have something to tell you." I then look at Anna confused.

"Kristoff isn't my boyfriend, he's my fiance. We got engaged last month. We both knew we are right for each other. That leads me onto the other thing, Elsa... you're going to be an aunt." I was taken back. Anna's having a child before me?

"Woah, that's a lot of things to take in. I mean, I'm 24 and my 21 year old sister is having a child before me! You're all grown up Anna." I say as I hug her and tears slide down my face. I then turn to Kristoff. "You better take care of her mister and do not abandon her! If you do I will hunt you down and kill you." I say with a serious face which makes Kristoff tremble a little, I then smile. "Good."

One hour later...  
>There was a knock at the door and I opened it, Jack appeared. He looked different, it's a good different and his hair, it's amazing.<p>

"Like what you see?" He said and I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to come inside.

"Jack, this is Anna and her boy... fiance." I say and Jack shook Anna's hand.

"Wow, Anna, you look more beautiful than your discriptions, I bet you get your looks off of Elsa. But seriously, look at Elsa, look how Angelic she looks." I slapped Jack's arm and he chuckled.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes. Anna just laughed at the scene.

"She is beautiful." I then smiled and blushed and Jack shook Kristoff's hand.

"I got the better looking one." Jack whispered. I then punched his arm... hard.

"No you haven't 'got the better looking one' because she haven't even got me." I said raising both eyebrows. Jack then did something unexpected. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Everyone knows I've got you." I then blushed even more. "Don't forget the mistletoe above us." He said. I looked up and then sighed, rules are rules. I then waited for him to kiss me and he did. His lips were soft, we pulled away and his lips lingered on my mouth. He is gorgeous looking and amazing, but we only met yesterday and spent a lot of time together. Am I falling for him?

5 Years later...  
>"Jack hurry! We're meant to be meeting my sister in... an hour!" I say as we drive really fast to Anna's for Christmas. After 3 years of dating, Jack asked me to move in with him... in England. It was a big offer with my job and everything, it turns out there's a lot of work to be done in England so they've sent me there. So Jack and I live in England, not close to Anna though, we live in London and Anna lives in Manchester. Jack and I never actually had a first date until he found the guts to ask me a year later, but I love him. I love all his weird habits too that I learned over the years. Eventually, we get there. I knock on and Anna answers.<p>

"Elsa, Jack." She says, bringing us into a big hug. "It feels like it's been forever." I then smile and return the hug.

"How is everyone?" I ask and she smiles brightly.

"They're fine. James and Ellie are getting alone perfectly." Anna had twins the first time, apart from one's a boy and one's a girl, they are identical. "Come in, come in. I've been cooking all day." When you walked in, you could smell the turkey and that, it was amazing. I sat down on the sofa so did Jack, I curled into him and he wrapped an arm around me. I then see two small figures infront of me and Jack.

"Aunty Elsa! Uncle Jack!" They beam and they jump on us. I like to think that Jack is their uncle. Jack then grabs them and runs around the house with them, one in each arm.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I ask looking at him, he then frowns and puts them down.

"I don't even know myself." He says and then walks towards me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Eww! Mummy daddy, uncle and aunt are kissing again!" The kids shouted, Kristoff then came into the room and laughed.

"Jack, don't teach the kids that until they're at least 20!" Kristoff said.

"Hey, it takes two to tango." Jack said as he jumped over the couch and kissed me again, I giggled and brought my hands to his face to make Kristoff annoyed. Jack chuckled and kissed me passionately.

"Elsa! Stop before it goes into something more, and you both know what I mean." Anna says and Jack and I blush at the moment.

It was last Christmas and Anna had come to ours instead of us going over to hers. She brought the kids with her, bad mistake. That day, Jack and I had been drinking a bit too much and there was mistletoe. Jack and I kissed and the drink got to our heads and we forgot we had company. Let's just say, Anna, Kristoff, James and Ellie had to leave early and we didn't even notice. Well, that's that story, very embarassing and humiliating.

Jack and I broke apart and laughed. Anna wasn't.

"Dinner will be in an hour or two." Anna said as she walked back in the kitchen. Jack and I just laughed and lay into him while he kissed the top of my head.

An hour or two later...  
>We just finished our dinner and then I saw Jack stand and look down at me. I looked up at him and he seems nervous.<p>

"I... er just wanna say something..." Jack says. He's been acting strange lately. "I love you Elsa. I don't want anyone else but you. First time we ran into each other, literally, you made me smile with that laugh when we both ended up on the floor. Then we rode on the plane together, and we had a good time. You let me have your hotel room. I just want to say thank you. You've given me so much life in this world. I had no one before, just me, myself and I. Elsa, what I'm trying to say is, will you be my life, my wife?" He says as he gets down on one knee. I then felt tears prick my eyes and then let them fall.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." I say as I pull him up and kiss him. I love him.

"I'm your idiot." He says as he slips the ring on my finger, I don't pay attention to it as I just hug him and never let go of him. "I love you, I mean, I know what it means now, I love you and I will forever." I then smile into his shirt.

"I love you more, Jack." I say still in his embrace.

"That's not possible, future Mrs. Frost." I then kiss his cheek and look into his mesmorizing eyes.

**Okay that's it! It's a oneshot and it's not great unlike Last Christmas by disneyobsessionist that is amazing! Also, I'm thinking of another one, Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande, cause why not? Also, the celebrities I mentioned in here are literally my obsessions haha, yes Enrique Iglesias, I mean, come on, nobody can be that good looking haha so, review if you want, or even send me a PM I don't mind, thank you, oh I almost forgot, this is a song called I'll Be Home by Meghan Trainor, if you haven't heard, I recommend it, it is genious, then again I like most songs haha**


End file.
